


一通电话和之后的对话 A Phone Call And A Following Talk

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 卡配罗ABO系列 CrisKa ABO Series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kaká, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conversations, Feelings Realization, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Talking, omega Cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 一通越洋电话和一段隔着门的对话，以及随后的零距离交♂流。





	一通电话和之后的对话 A Phone Call And A Following Talk

“喂？”

“Wazza！Wazza我是Ronaldo！”

“……Ronnie？找我有什么事？”

“我完蛋了Wazza……我现在不知道还能做什么，也许你不想听我说这些，但我还有什么办法！我只能找你了Wazza，你能理解我对吗？你也是球员，虽然是个Beta，但你已经结了婚了……最妙的是，你看，我们基本上也不会见面，这能省好多事儿呢！所以我必须打电话给你——”

“停！好好喘口气别着急，我了解了，你就是需要一个用完就丢的感情顾问。行了，来吧honey，就告诉我到底发生了什么？”

“……”

“……？”

“我爱上了一个人。”

“喔，大新闻。”

“别说风凉话！我完了，你知道吗Wazza，他根本不可能喜欢我——”

“我？不，我可不知道有谁会不爱Cristiano Ronaldo。”

“——但是我感觉我他妈已经彻底爱上他了！这太糟糕了，光是想想他会用那种无奈的为难的但还是该死的好看的微笑拒绝我我就感觉快要窒息了，然后一切都完蛋，球场上的默契配合，没有了；进球后的拥抱庆祝，没有了；时不时的外出聚餐，没有了。什么都没有了！我以后就再也没办法靠近他了！”

“什么鬼？我简直想不到哪个踢球的能矫情成这样子。我不是在性别歧视，亲爱的，但是有的时候你就是容易多愁善感……”

“该死，如果我还在英国我可能马上就要去踢你的屁股，Wazza！但是你这次可能说对了，万一他就是和我一样的敏感呢？”

“……？什么叫——不，等等，这不可能，你们俱乐部根本没有Omega！”

“所有球迷都以为全世界踢足球的也没几个Omega，但事实上呢？你别跟我说你不知道这个。”

“所以他是谁？”

“不，我不能告诉你，如果他不想让人知道……”

“Mesut Ozil？我感觉也就他有点点像，你们的配合是挺棒的。”

“什么？不不不，Mes是个Beta，而且我们只是朋友。”

“那是谁？跟你关系好的……等等，Kaka？！”

“……”

“可是他的官方资料不是Alpha吗？”

“我的资料上不也是Alpha？……天啊我不该跟你说这个，但是既然你已经知道了……如果我假装Alpha跟他谈恋爱能装多久？那不可能做到。告诉他我也是Omega？你看，他是个虔诚的教徒而我跟他第一第二性别都一样！我们俩绝对不会有结果——”

“我觉得你一定是有什么地方搞错了Ronnie，虔诚的教徒压根就不会谎报性别。”

“——别质疑我！我已经猜了很久了，你知道，他的性格那么温柔，眼睛那么漂亮，笑容还那么甜！他们不是都管他叫上帝之子吗？我之前就总想亲近他，我们关系这么好，如果他是个Alpha，我怎么会从来没感觉到他的危险和攻击性？”

“因为异性相吸？因为你色迷心窍？”

“闭嘴，Wazza，没在帮忙。”

“我当然在帮忙！听着，Ronnie，这些都是你的猜测不是吗？你该直接问问他才能得到真相。”

“我不用问他，因为我能闻到！你知道吗？他是那种酸甜可口的巴西热带水果味儿！不可能有味道这么甜美的Alpha！我以前在更衣室就总能闻到一点点，但是那时候跟各种味道混在一起，而且他会用抑制剂。可是刚才！他离我只有十英寸那么远，为我做一杯果汁，当他递给我杯子的时候还冲着我笑！一瞬间那种味道就冲进我身体里我根本抵抗不了然后我就知道我完蛋了！”

“……太多信息，Ronnie，太多不必要的信息……”

“我喝了一口，感觉浑身都浸在又酸又甜的果汁里，骨头都要泡酥了。我根本控制不住自己的信息素，不得不马上逃走。”

“哪怕他真的是个Omega，你可是在月亮背面都能踢进任意球的Cristiano，掰弯一个Omega有什么难的？”

“天啊你就是还在计较Sir说的那句话对吧？这不是难不难的问题，Wazza，那个瞬间来的太快了，我连自己的想法都理不清楚。唯一确定的是，我爱上他了，除此之外呢？好像有一千一万句话堵在脑子里我感觉快要炸开了……”

**“** **也许你应该把这些话都告诉他。”**

“然后呢？”

**“** **然后你们能一起理出个头绪来。”**

“你说太轻巧了Wazza——”

“不，等等Ronnie，我刚刚没在说话。”

“啥！”

“……你在哪儿？”

“厕所里面。”

“他在哪？”

“我不确定……可能在榨汁机旁边？”

**“** **也可能在厕所外面。”**

“我靠！你来干嘛！”

**“** **呃，你喝了一口我做的果汁然后冲进厕所再也不出来了，我想我该来看看？”**

“嗯……Interesting，我先挂了Ronnie，上帝保佑你。”

“别！”

“出来吧Cris，让我们谈谈。”

“你都听见什么了？”

“比你希望的多，比我想要的少。我们一定要这样隔着门说话吗？”

“……”

“好吧，如果你坚持。”

“……总之你应该知道了，我爱上了你。如果你不接受最好马上说清楚，然后就赶紧离开，下场比赛之前我还来得及调整自己，以后我们就可以像啥事都没发生过——”

“为什么？我不知道我有什么理由拒绝我的心上人。”

“你这是什么意思？你爱我？”

“是的，我爱你。你能把门打开吗宝贝？其实我比较喜欢抱着你，看着你的眼睛，握着你的手说这句话。”

“……”

“唉，怎么又哭了？”

“你真的爱我？哪怕我是个Omega？”

“我爱你，真的。如果你在意这个的话，我早就猜到了，有的时候你在我身边会忘记伪装。你信任我，我很感激。我也明白你有多艰难，不会因为这点隐瞒就减少对你的爱。”

“可是，那上帝呢？你不怕他不原谅这种同性别间的结合吗？”

“那个关键在于第二性别而不是第一——等等，Cris，这中间是不是有什么误会？”

“呃，你的第二性别？”

“我是个Alpha，我以为全世界都知道。”

“啊？！对、对不起，我还以为……”

“……”

“呜……”

“我想我必须让你好好弄清楚这中间的区别。如果我今天标记你，下场比赛之前你也来得及调整自己吗？”

“我怎么、会知道，唔、那不该问你吗？”

“……没人教过你在床上怎么跟Alpha说话，是吗？”

“啊——你、你来教教我……”

“只有一点，呼，说出你想说的每句话。”

“Kaka！”

“嗯，我听着。”

“Kaka……”

“我在这儿。”

“Kaka……”

“好，我也爱你，Cris。”


End file.
